


Sparkling

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Once, Yuffie had tried to catch a heart.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, April 17, 2011. 'hearts'

Once, long before Sora arrived, Yuffie had tried to catch a heart.

Shiny and sparkling bright, Yuffie hadn't thought before lunging after it, before it vanished into the permanent darkness of Traverse Town. The flock of heartless, strangely, did not stop her- perhaps they'd been just as surprised and confused as she'd been afterward. She had always been unsure of why she'd tried, aside from it being a heart, and that it was something not to be separated from its body.

It had slipped through her fingers- and the sheer overwhelming emotion that followed kept her from ever trying again.


End file.
